


Stealing the Meaning of Sunsets

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, some mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: He wants to steal sunsets away from her.





	Stealing the Meaning of Sunsets

He murders children during sunsets, and all just for her. He knows that it will stir her, and makes his instructions perfectly clear to his servants – to search for fragments of the jewel when the sky is red and the villages are full of laughter. And they do, swooping in like nightmarish shadows when children are ready for bed.

Then she comes late, when the red sky is far gone and replaced by violet. She sees the carnage, hears the silence of the living and feels the vengeance of the dead. She will always be too late, but he lays the path out perfect for her, following the cycles of the sky.

He knows that she loves sunsets, and thus he presents such gifts to her.

He remembers, even in this new body.

When she cared for him in that other life, he watched her as she dreamed of sunsets, her heart pulled into the loving thought of a boy. He recalled, lying there, watching her as all he could do, as her eyes would look far away, and her perfect white face would contort in a small smile of delight – all because she came late in the afternoon, anxious to treat him and leave.

She would always want to leave quickly because she had somewhere important to go, someone to meet. And he couldn’t help but think of how wonderful would it be to turn that delighted smile into a contortion of anguish, to steal her precious sunsets away from her.

And that is why he kills children on sunsets. Because she comes, and now thinks of him, and no one else whenever she sees the red sky. In this life, sunsets mean something different – sunsets are nothing to smile about. He makes it so.

Then, she searches for him, and in the shadows he grins as she frowns, looking around the smoky ruins and corpses of innocents. It pleases him, and even more so to hear his name spill from her lips in contempt.

“Naraku,” Kikyou hisses, and then he feels it, the small fading joy in her soul.

Yes, sunsets are still special to her, but not because of cherished memories of someone else, but because of him.


End file.
